Naruto's revenge
by DJ the wanna-be writer
Summary: Naruto runs away from Konoha because Mizuki reveals to him the truth to why people hate. three years later subdue to pain Naruto has set his sight on Mizuki and plans to make him pay what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own naruto

story so far: naruto has run away after Mizuki has revealed to him about the nine tailed fox. Hating the village he once called home.

-Three years later-

"Kakashi-sensai! hurry up we're almost home." sakura ran up the path to the Konoha gate entering the shinobi village. "Two whole days of rest and relaxation!" sakura yelled as she threw her arms up into the air.

"Calm down sakura and have some dignity." a boy with black hair said rather cooly.

"Come on sasuke just you can't let loose doesn't mean you have the right to do it to me." Sakura stuck her tounge out at Sasuke.

"Wha- WHO SAID I CAN'T LET LOOSE?!" sasuke turned to Sakura losing the battle.

"Ok enough you two." Kakashi stepped between the two and stopped the quarl. "Now go rest up for the next two days while i go give the mission report."

With that the two Chunnin left their jounin comrade.

"team kakashi huh? Wonder what it would've been like with That naruto kid around." Kakashi said to himself walking to the hokage building.

"KAKASHI!! YAHHH!" a black hairred shinobi jumped down from the roof of the ninja academy.

"Huh? oh it's you Gai." Kakashi walked past the blacked hairred ninja.

"WHA- KAKASHI HOW DARE YOU! IF THSI WASN"T OFFICAL BUISNESS THEN I WOULD CHALLENGE YOU TO ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Gai pointed to Kakashi.

"What are you saying am i being summoned?" kakshi starred at Gai.

"yes lady Hokage seeks a meeting with you."

"Good i was just over there to put in my mission report." Kakashi continued on his way t othe building with Gai following behind him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Kakashi Hatake reporting from B rank mission wave country bridge builder escort." Kakashi stood in front of the fifth hokage Tsunade.

"Well how did it go Kakashi?" Tsunade looked into the eyes of the cooled faced jounin.

"Sucess the bridge was completed and Gato left the wave country." kakashi looked at the hokage.

"excellent now we must breif you on the newest mission." Tsunade sat down behind the hokage's desk.  
"New mission? what rank is it?"

"It is an S rank mission one that will come to this town, and will happen at the gate of Konoha."

" So what's happening?" Kakashi asked the fifth hokage.

"Naruto Uzumaki si coming back looking for revenge on MIzuki."

"what why Mizuki?"

"Although Naruto is mad at the entire Village for hating him and everyone keeping the secret of the nine tailed fox Naruto ultimately holds Mizuki responsible."

"so wha tare we going to do?"

"We know that naruto is coming in two days and we know he's strong not how strong though."  
"what do you mean?" Kakashi looked at Tsunade puzzled.

"We sent a ninja after Naruto about three weeks ago when we got the tip that he would be coming back for MIzuki." Tsunade looked out the window.

"Ok so what happened? did he kill the tracker nin?" Kakashi starred at Tsunade.

"For the record The Shinobi sent after Naruto was an Anbu black ops. when we found him he was paralzed and tied to a tree, but he was halucinating about being a sloth."

Tsunade couldn't conceal her thoughts her face had impressed written all over it.

"So that says something about his Genjutsu, he must've improved over the last three years." Kakashi sighed.

"Well i should hope a ninja of the hidden leaves would would improve over a three year period." Tsunade looked out the window. " But the thing that has me baffled was that when the Anbu came to after being snapped out of the Genjutsu he recalled not being hurt in any way."

"so what does that mean?" kakashi looked at Tsunade.  
" we didn't think he was right after being in the genjutsu and we gave him a physical examination."  
"And..."

"the shinobi wasn't hurt at all not even the slightest scratch on him." Tsunade went on "I don't think we're dealing with an out of control animal here. i think we're dealing with a boy going after his goal and not hurting anything in the process."

"So does that mean we don't have to worry?" kakashi asked.

"no that means we have all the right to worry." Tsunade looked at Kakashi. "If we denie him what he wants we have no idea what he'll do or how he'll act, that's why it's an S ranked mission, we have no way of knowing how our ninja will act." Tsunade sat down "You're dismissed, but you're on call don't leave the village. when the time comes i'll have someone get you understood?"

"Yes lady hokage." and Kakashi left the hokage building.

"So what did she say?" Gai was waiting outside the door as Kakashi steped out of the room.  
"Naruto is returning and we don't know what will happen." Kakashi starred down the hall " naruto's coming back and he want's Mizuki."

"What?! Why does he want Miziuki?" that lowly life form..." Gai starred into space with anger pierced into his eyes.

"Well he told naruto about the nine tailed fox and why the entire village hates him." so my best guess is he's extracting revenge but what he doesn't get is that it's village he's mad at not Mizuki."

Kakashi looked out the window.

"So what are you going to do?" Gai looked at Kakashi.

"I don't know but first we're heading for a visit with Mizuki at the prision."

"I'll come with you, you need the springtime of youth!" Gai pointed in the air.

"Sure whatever floats your boat." Kakashi stepped out into the fresh air.

"_Naruto Uzumaki coming for Mizuki if you can take out the Anbu then we'll have fun if we meet."_

Kakashi made a hand sign and disappered.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So Mizuki how are you liking your new accomidations?" Kakashi looked at a man ion the other side of the prision bars with his hands in a block of ice. It didn't hurt of course just an anti-jutsu safety system.

"you know Kakashi if I were on the other side you wouldn't be taunting me..." Mizuki said.

"You're right I would be taunting and laughing on account of your poor fighting skills."

Kakashi spared a grin.

"What do you want?" Mizuki asked.  
"OH nothing just to tell you that, that kid you scared off three years ago is coming back and he's targeting you, and you only." Kakashi leaned against the wall oppisite the bars and pulled out a book and started to read.

"Yeah? And what makes you so sure?" He asked.

"Well just the fact that an anbu was sent after him and he completely disabled him and didn't hurt him in the process. Now I don't know about you but that would put me on edge if I were you..."

Kakashi looked up from his book.

"You're lying he's not that good never in a million years." Mizuki said but showed fear.

"Well I can bring the anbu myself, and you can ask him yourself. But if I were you I would think about asking his forgiveness and begging for mercy cuz' I don't think he's stopping for anything."

Kakashi let out a laugh and walked away leaving Mizuki looking at him with fear written all over his face.

Walking out Kakashi got serious.

"Gai we need to gather imformation, go to Tsunade and ask for the anbu's mission report and come back to me."

"Sure thing, THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH CAN DO ANYTHING!" Gai looked at kakashi "What about you?" he asked.

"I'm going to visit Naruto's old house and then Asuma." Kakashi answered.  
"Asuma? Why?" Gai asked.

"Tsunade informed me that naruto was a wind element shinobi and Asuma is wind element."

Now go we need to be ready."

"Yes." And with that gai disappered.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

akashi landed on top of naruto's old apartment room roof. He jumped down and landed on the walkway and opened the door he faced.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! sorry just realized i put the wrong date on the chapter 2 realse (Don't know how to spell that word) Oh well hope you like it thought up some kool twisters and hoping you like the second chapter just as much as the first.

Oh Oh! this is a little confusing... sorry but it switches from character to character from now on like Sasuke and Sakura to Kakashi and back again and so on so no confusion hopefully...

* * *

MEAN WHILE:

"Sasuke! Wait up." Sakura caught up to Sasuke and stopped panting.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey! You want to go hangout or something?" Sakura looked at him in the eyes.

"What do you mean? I've got other things to do." Sasuke kept walking.

"Hey Sasuke! " someone yelled down the road.

Sasuke turned around, "What do you wan- Kiba?" Sasuke stopped long enough for Kiba to catch up with Sakura trailing behind him.

"Hey what's up? Lady Hokage has asked for you and Sakura, right away in her office." Kiba looked to Sakura "Well see ya." Kiba turned the other way and bounded off.

"What was that all about?" Sakura turned to ask Sasuke but he had already changed his course going to the hokage's office. "Hey SASUKE! Wait up." Sakura went after him again.

"Now what, you heard Kiba she wants now so lets get going." Sasuke doubled his pace getting

Annoyed with his teammate.

"What do you think it's about?" Sakura asked looking at the nearby shops around town.

"How would I know? She asked for both of us out of the blue, and you expect ME to know? Honestly..." Sasuke shook his head with frustration and kept walking.

"you think it's another mission? That would suck I want to cool down first." Sakura followed sasuke up to the big building while pouting.

"Hey you two where are you going?" Asuma called to them from a nearby rooftop.

"To the hokage's office why?" Sasuke answered while Asuma jumped down and landed.

"Oh good you've already been told." well i'll meet up wi-" Sasuke cut him off.

"Told? We haven't been told anything Kiba just came up to us and told us that lady hokage wanted us." Asuma looked the other way,

"Well in that case i'll meet you th-"

"What's going on anyways?" Sakura asked looking at Asuma who was avoiding eye contact.

"Somethings up Sakura let's get going." Sasuke started towards the big dark red colored building again leaving Asuma in their wake.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tsunade heard a knock on her door. Looking up from her paper work Two shinobi walked in.

"Oh good you two have finally arrived. I ran out of tea while waiting so I was actually starting to do work good thing up came to stop me." Tsunade smiled and turned toward the windows.

"God forbid you get something done Tsunade." Shizune, Tsunade's left hand shinobi commented from behind the door.

Sakura looked from the dark haired shinobi behind the door to the hokage  
_Boy she sure is lazy, and this person supposed to save us in a crises? _Sakura thought.

_This is the best shinobi in the village hard at work? Jeez..._ Sasuke thought looking away.

"Stop thinking and pay attention." Tsunade alerted Sasuke and Sakura. "Now do you remember your old teammate Naruto from three years ago?" Tsunade directed the question the the two ninja.

"The blonde spiky haired kid?" Saskura thought out loud, "Yeah I remember him, he flunked the academy three times and then ran off right? A missing nin?"

"Yes Sakura exactly. Naruto Uzumaki he flunked three times and ran off now three years later he's come back, or rather will be back for revenge." Tsunade sighed.

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke looked at the back of Tsunade "If what you say is true, then who's he coming back for? And when?" Tsunade turned around and spoke to the two ninja.

"Naruto is supposed to come back in two days time. And he's after Mizuki your old academy teacher who's locked up."

"But why?" Sakura asked.

"Because Mizuki told Naruto the truth of his past. About the nine tailed fox and why everybody hates him." Tsunade

Sasuke looked up from where he was standing," But he's not really mad at Mizuki is he? He's mad at the entire village so, where does that put us if he figure's that out?"

"Now that is the question, if naruto found out he was angry at the entire village then that would make it very bad for us indeed." Tsunade continued looking out the window.

"But why would that be bad?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade turned around and met Sakura's eyes, "Because hes got enough power to destroy the entire village three times over."  
"YO!" Asuma walked through the door.

"Hello Asuma I was just telling Sasuke and Sakura about the mission." Tsunade said to Asuma.

"Wait mission?" Sakura was the first to recover. "What mission?"

"The mission is to help prevent Naruto from destroying the village and Mizuki."

"Ok so why's Asuma here?" Sasuke asked looking at the Jounin.

"We're not sure how far Naruto has developed so we need you to prepare for it." Tsunade turned around "There all yours Asuma.  
"Yes lady hokage." Asuma bowed and turned "Ok you two come with me." Asuma said walking out the door.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kakashi walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. "now I need some sort of clues To his character. Clues, Clues..." Kakashi walked around the room lifting things up and putting them back still respecting the nuke nin because in all reality he was just hurt on the inside and wanted someone to understand his anger. "Ah now what it this?" Kakashi bent down over Naruto's old bed and put his hand under the blanket feeling the shape of a notebook.

"So what's this?" He sat down on the abandoned bed and opened the book "A journal of some sort." Kakashi read the first entry.

_Day 1-_

_My name Is Naruto Uzumaki if you're reading this then that means it's three years after I've left this two faced shit hole. Ok so you're wondering how is this so it's only the first entry, well there will be more to come before I end this journal and seal the room and cursing the room so anyone near the apartment will want to get away, in the night it will make sounds keeping people away until three years later you Kakashi Hatake Pick it up and read it in order to gain information to complete your mission. Let's begin getting to know me shall we?_

"This is unreal how did he know I would read this three years later?" Kakashi starred at the book in horror and fascination. He continued reading,

_Since I was a little kid I was hated among the village hidden in the leaf, why this was so I don't know, but I can tell you one thing I didn't deserve it, what did I do? I did nothing but the Kyubbi_

_inside me was the real culprit. So in order to accomplish what I wanted I'm going to sever all of my bonds with konoha and my plan has already started to turn in motion, I'll be coming soon..._

"Lady Tsunade needs to see this but first i'll make a copy for me to continue reading." Kakashi pulled out his other hand and it held a blank book. Putting down the book he made the sign of the lion and the sign of the boarand picked the book up again so In his left hand was the blank book and in his right hand was the notebook precariously left by naruto."Ninja art- INFORMATION DUPLICATION!" Kakashi squeezed his hand as the information flew from the notebook to the blank book and duplicated it self. Now in his hand layed two exact copies of naruto's notebook. "Jeez I wonder what would happen if they found about what I just did?" Kakashi nodded off the thought and walked out of the apartment and locked it himself putting his own protection on it and sped down the path to the hokage's office.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Ok you two this is what's going to happen, we don't know how strong Naruto has become so here's where I train you." Asuma sat up from the barbecue table.

"Train us? How long will this take and where are we training and when?" Sasuke looked from himself to Sakura and then to Asuma.  
"Well first we need you guys to learn the shadow clone jutsu. A jutsu that allows you to make a real copy of yourself." Asuma straightened himself in his chair. "Then after you've mastered that technique we'll begin the real training..." Asuma looked at the two genin. "You'll be going through some training that even chunnin don't pass but it's necessary."

"What's the whole point behind this training?" Sakura asked.

"To allow you to control elemental chakra, block elemental chakra/techniques, and most importantly to make your own jutsu that uses elemental chakra. This excerise will undoubtedly give you superior chakra control." Asuma looked down to his plate. "Now enough questions we'll meet up at the top of the rock face tomorrow at 9 sharp. Got it?" Asuma proceeded to wave his hand, "If you're done you can go." Sasuke stood up and Sakura did too. And they left without saying a word to each other tomorrow they would find out how tough this training actually was.

"Lady Hokage I found this while looking through Naruto's old apartment, and it holds a few surprises." Kakashi bowed his head and handed the book over to the fifth hokage.

"The fifth hokage opened the book and read the first entry and was surprised and continued reading into other passages.  
"oh my god." The hokage dropped the book onto the desk and looked up into Kakashi's eyes. "We're playing right into his hands..."

* * *

SO?! how was it? review to let mw know what u liked or what i could d better i like constructive critisism... lol it's a part of life. but yeah for real review and the next chapter should be out (if i'm on time) by next friday i hate to make people wait and i'm sure you hate to have to wait am i right ? but anyways until next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

hey it's me as promised it's friday, it's the new chapter i'm kinda a night owl so i just finished the chapter those of you awake enjoy those of you asleep enjoy tomorrow but over all enjoy anyways.

Next chapter out next friday like planned (Hopefully) But noworries i like meeting dead lines. :)

* * *

"We're what?" Kakashi looked into the hokage's eyes waiting for here to say "Ha! Fooled ya!" but when she didn't, he spoke.

"What do you mean we're playing into his hands?" Kakashi was curious to know how the young nuke nin could out smart so many shinobi.

"Well it seems that he was planing this for a bit since he left the village it's a three year attack formula." Tsunade put the book down on her desk.  
"Th-this GENIN planed a three year attack plan?!" Kakashi looked at the notebook incredulously.

"But that takes years of class, education simulations and most of all he needs to know how to read people like the back of his hand!" Kakashi was chilled at this point.

He knew all too well the three long-term infiltration attack patterns. First there was the five month spy attack pattern you get on the inside of the people you want to attack by doing it yourself and then you bluntly destroy the people at the five month mark that's the fastest one. The three year one allows the planer time to set up situations for outside help to come in and they need to be accurate at guessing people and what they'll do. Then the 15 year pattern you get in and stay under cover for so long that you can command people and even influence people to do the as you wish and this Genin could and has started the three year attack pattern.

"But this means...lady hokage." Kakashi looked at Tsunade.

"I know we must prepare for an attack now not in two days." She looked at the book with sorrow.

"Why do we have to prepare now?" Kakashi asked.

"Because Naruto Uzumaki is here in this village right now and has been for a year." Tsunade looked at kakashi and spoke " Make a copy of the book and study it until you can't learn anymore that's an order."

Yes lady hokage." And kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"this kid is stringing us along like a pupet, and we can't do anything about it." Tsunade huffed and looked out the window...

A young boy starred out into the woods at the tenth battle field. And sat down on the ground leaning against one of the three big logs. "This is boring, i've only got two days left until I can get my revenge, and I can't do anything until then to raise suspicion...what to do, what to do"

The boy got up and walked on to the water and up the stream.

"_**Hey kitsune what are you going to do to the unlucky one hmm?" **_the Kyubbi inside Naruto had since a year ago been able to communicate with Naruto in his head.

"I don't know I haven't decided yet." Naruto looked at the bottom of the stream where fish were swimming. The Kyubbi when talking to him could read his thoughts and so could tell how he felt.

"_**I don't understand you humans...You're seeking revenge on a man who revealed something to you and yet you retain a love for the village that shunned and denied you...**_

_**You people and your Heretics." **_The Kyubbi went to another part of Naruto's mind attempting to have his space (and didn't naturally due to the fact that he was in Naruto's mind in the first place.)  
"It's hard to explain I guess it's just I have feelings left over from when I was a shinobi here. I just want to destroy Mizuki." Naruto stopped walking up the stream for a minute and thought he heard someone stalking him...there was. Behind him the right side of the river a Jounin.

"Hey Kyubbi we're being followed by a Jounin. Lets lose him." The Kyubbi who had gained an amazing amount of respect for Naruto still neglected to tell Naruto things like these to keep Naruto "sharp".

"_**I've known that since we stepped onto the water he was in the training field area. Really sometimes you should just ask me these things..." **_

"Thanks to know you like me so..." Naruto started to grin and Laughed out loud as he started to lose his follower...

"_Just two more days and I get to destroy that Man that tried to take advantage of me and the village. Two more days and I get my fun." _Naruto quickly jumped onto a tree and deployed a smoke bomb to cover his exit and booked for the woods.

Sasuke and Sakura met each other in front of the rock face at 8:55 and climbed to the

top. When they got there Asuma was waiting there for them.  
"It's 8:57 you're late." Asuma sat down on a rock.

"What do you mean we're late?!" Sakura said "We got here before 9 o'clock." Sakura looked at the Jounin full of confusion.

Due to being late it's a punishment of 200 push ups." Asuma sat cross legged. "You may begin when ready and will not continue training until you're done." Asuma sat still looking for the two shinobi to start.  
"WHY ARE WE DOING THIS IF WE"RE ONTIME?!" Sakura yelled while she started to to the punishment alongside Sasuke who said nothing.  
"Because if you're sensai said to be here at 9 you're there and waiting at 8:30. no matter what always be there before your teacher." Asuma stood up, " so you guys ready to train?" he looked at the two shinobi they had finished their push ups in four minutes flat both at the same time.

"_Nice timing there physically in top condition to do this stuff, that's a good sign." _

Asuma looked at the two shinobi "Ok time to go into the chamber come on follow me."

Asuma walked over to the third Hokage's ear on the rock face and opened hidden door urging the two shinobi to get in so they could start their training.

Sasuke and Sakura stepped into the rock face and were amazed to find out that it was light on the inside with no windows it was quite interesting.  
"This chamber was built by the first Hokage and his clan the inside chamber is surrounded by wood with special properties that slows down time precisely to the point that 5 days in here equals 1 day outside, so with not a moment to lose we must start your training the mass shadow clone jutsu..." Asuma starred at the two shinobi _"IF they pass this training they will have the opportunity to advance in rank through the special condition of mastering this training.. Let's find out what they can do." _

"Let's begin."

"Yes Tsunade-sama you called for me?" a brown haired shinobi starred into the room.

"Iruka yes, yes come in." Tsunade stood up. "There's something in need to clear with you, do you remember Naruto?" Tsunade looked into Iruka's face.

Iruka looked into Tsunade's face and could tell she knew, "Yes I remember why?"

"Tsunade turned to look out the window "We have gained information that Naruto is here and he plans exacting revenge on Mizuki. Do you know anything about it?" Tsunade looked Iruka in the face. The gig was up and Iruka knew it.  
"Yes in fact I am well aware of it I helped him get this far not much only a place to live the rest is his mind work." Iruka got stony faced.

"Why? Why would you help fuel his revengeful acts?" Tsunage looked into Iruka's defiant eyes.  
"This is a matter of security, you do realize that? Do you know what the punishment is?" Tsunade looked out into the sky, "I'm going to have to-"  
"Do you know why Naruto in doing this?" Iruka asked. "Naruto is a smart kid he's more talented than the Uchiha This kid found Mizuki conversing with outside forces who are coming in a few days time to extract Mizuki." Iruka couldn't take anyone mocking Naruto anymore.

"WHAT?!" To Tsunade this was a first, "What do you mean_? _Mizuki has called out side forces to help him escape? How?" She looked at Iruka.  
"He's accomplished it through one of the prison guards. We, meaning Naruto and me do not know who though, but regardless they're coming, some outside nuke nin from other countries ranked S class in the bingo book." Iruka starred at Tsunade's face "They're coming and Naruto is going to take care of it. Don't disrupt him and his plans." Iruka looked at Tsunade. Tunade turned to look at the sky again.

"It's too late I've sent a Jounin after him Kakashi, after he's read Naruto's journal. That was his order. Naruto isn't old enough to handle something like this. He needs to tell me everything he knows along with you so we can grasp the situation and finish it." Tsunade turned around to look at Iruka and he was gone. "DAMN IT!" Tsunade punched the desk and dented the wood.

_"Theres no stopping it Naruto needs to be restrained and so does Iruka before it's too late." _Tsunade thought "SHIZUNE!" A blackhaired shinobi walked in.  
" Yes Tsunade -sama what is it?"

"Get me Might Gai NOW!"


End file.
